


Midnight Whispers of, "I love you."

by CaptainNonsense



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIENS, Angst, Bathroom makeouts, Fluff, GAYLIENS, Gay, Happy Birthday, Homosexual, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Magical military cunnilingus, SPPOKY, Sex, Spooky, To be honest, Vaping, YOUR DAILY DOSE OF SKELETON FOOT FETISH, again...why does it have to be medieval themed, alien - Freeform, all four of them, all love stories are unsafe, angsty, angsty internet rimming, awkward cowboy pegging, badly wirtten elfen smut, daily dose of pregnancy angst, drug fuel pirate fluff, drunk citrus fluuf, drunk medieval spanking, hardcore mathmatical sexy times, i am trash, i presume regular rimming is just as good, i really hope you read all these tags, im sorry, just plain good ole medieval torture, just regular rimming, makeout makeouts, marathon cowboy pegging, medieval food bondage, medieval sex torture, movie makeout, now with more russain foot fetishes!, oops i spelled spooky wrong, sappy murder face fuck, self indulgent canadian cock warming, semi public intergalatic cuddling, shamless therapy niple play, shit is gonna get real, softcore mathmatical sexy times, sorry about the tentacle oral., spoopy cuddling, supermarket makeouts, the country of africa, there we go, this is a lot of fucking work, to categorize a work with this much detail, torture in general, unerwater smut, unsafe mafia love story, vape humble, vape life, why does it have to be angsty, why does the torture have to be medieval?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNonsense/pseuds/CaptainNonsense
Summary: A very special fic that I have slaved over for a very dear friend. I am gifting this to her for her birthday.Happy Birthday, you know who you are.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sergeant_smudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_smudge/gifts).



Steve and Bucky were really gay.   
They loved each other a lot.  
They did the sex.

The End.


End file.
